Aaron and Emily: Zoe's Reprise
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Dave's feeling guilty and the whole team is there for him. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok so it makes it slightly harder for me to write my stories when the episodes focus on one person. Especially if that one person ISN'T in my main pairing that I write the series on. Have no fear though, I've never been one to give up just because something is hard. At least not when it comes to my writing. So basically this is going to be a team fic, where everyone is there to help Dave cause you know he still feels guilty for blowing Zoe off. Once again, have fun really does not fit.

Disclaimer: I think I'm getting a cold, can I have Criminal Minds now?

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ stood just in front of the rest of the team as they watched Dave talk with Sheila, Zoe's mother. They could see the conversation was hard for Dave but knew he wouldn't want them to approach until he was ready.

"JJ,"

JJ turned to face Emily. "Yeah?"

"You think you can get Dave to agree to dinner at his place when we get home? Emily asked. "Might be just what he needs."

JJ smiled. "I can try and even if he doesn't agree," she reached into her pocket and handed Emily a set of keys. "he can't very well argue if you're already there."

Emily laughed as she took the keys. "If he gets mad JJ,"

JJ nodded. "I know, it was all Morgan's idea."

The others laughed while Morgan gaped at the two women. "Why me?!"

Hotch stepped up to JJ and placed a hand on her forearm. "We're gonna head to the airport. Let Dave know to take his time, we won't leave until he's ready."

JJ smiled. "Thanks Hotch."

Giving JJ's arm a gentle squeeze, Hotch returned the smile then faced the others, motioning them to the SUV they came in. JJ would ride with Dave in the one he drove.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave watched Sheila kneel in front of Zoe's grave and decided he'd stayed long enough. He'd let the two have their time. He'd come back. Turning, Dave wasn't really surprised to find JJ waiting for him. He knew she'd be there. Taking one last look at Zoe's grave and giving his eyes one last wipe, Dave made his way over to JJ and didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms.

"You gonna be ok?" JJ asked, wrapping her arms tightly around Dave's middle.

"I'm getting there." Dave said. He pressed a kiss into JJ's hair. "You didn't have to wait."

JJ smiled. "I'm not the only one who's waiting. Hotch said the plane's not leaving until you're ready."

Dave laughed lightly. "Of course it won't." he turned himself and JJ towards the sun that was shining bright. "I just need a few minutes and for you to stay right where you are."

"I'm not going anywhere Dave." JJ said. "Take all the time you need."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat down next to Hotch on the plane and placed the keys JJ had given her on the folder in his lap.

"Why are you giving these to me?" Hotch asked.

Emily snorted. "I'm not going to be the one caught with them."

Hotch rolled his eyes but smiled. "Thank you so much Emily. It's nice to know you have my back."

Emily smiled. "Of course I have your back Aaron. It's a very nice shield when it comes to an angry Dave Rossi."

Morgan, who had sadly been drinking coffee as Emily said this found himself choking as he tried not to laugh. Reid handed Morgan a few napkins while laughing himself.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ looked at Dave as he drove them to airport.

"Feel up to company tonight?" JJ asked.

Dave glanced at JJ. "What do you mean?"

"The team." JJ said. "Feel up to having them around?"

Dave sighed. "I don't know Jen." he looked at her again. "You've already invited them haven't you?"

JJ shrugged. "Maybe."

Dave laughed. "Alright the team can come over. Who'd you slip your keys to?"

"Emily." JJ said. "Meaning by now Hotch has them."

"Of course." Dave said. "Emily's not going to get caught with the evidence."

JJ smirked. "She's a smart girl."

Dave mimicked her smirk. "That she is. I wonder if Hotch knew just how smart she is when he got involved with her."

JJ laughed. "Oh I'm sure he did."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Later that night, Dave found Hotch in his kitchen grabbing a beer. Hotch saw Dave coming and held out JJ's keys. Dave took them with a laugh.

"Just remember, don't shoot the messenger." Hotch said with a smile.

"I wouldn't shoot you Aaron." Dave said. "The last thing I want is Emily out for my head."

"Why am I going to be out for your head?" Emily asked as she joined the two, Henry in her arms.

"No reason." Dave said. "I thought Jen had him down for the night?"

Emily handed Henry to Dave. "According to JJ, he wouldn't fall asleep and figured he wanted to see you first."

That was proven as Henry's eyes slowly slid closed. The three adults smiled.

"I guess I'll go lay him down then." Dave said, making his way out of the kitchen.

"He's fallen nicely into the role of father." Emily said, stealing a sip of Hotch's beer.

Hotch snagged his bottle back. "He was made for the role. He just needed the right woman. Blood really is the only thing stopping Henry from being his."

Emily looked at the picture of Dave sitting on the porch with Henry that was hanging on the kitchen wall. "And somehow I don't think even that matters."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave carefully laid Henry down in his crib and pulled the side up. After tucking Henry's blanket in place, Dave leaned down and placed a kiss on Henry's head.

"Sleep tight Henry." Dave whispered. "I love you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok I'm getting too good at these little tear jerker moments. It's scary. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! *dabs at eyes* You are. Love it!!!! Okay, off to edit mores. Kisses~Sarah!!


End file.
